


Hugs and Kisses

by hoshiko2kokoro (hoshiko2)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiko2/pseuds/hoshiko2kokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and England lay in bed and snuggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs and Kisses

There were chaste kisses and light touches and giggles as feet toyed with each other and fingers entwined with each other. America kissed England's cheek, just under his eye, and then received a kiss on his nose as a thank you. He leaned his head back against his pillow as England moved his lips down to peck at his neck, but America had to pull him back up so they could keep eye contact. They continued to laugh together, rubbing noses until they had to stop out of sheer overdose of ridiculousness they could become.

"Why are we laughing?" England asked. He closed his eyes and pushed his head down to rest against America's chest. He smiled as he felt America's arms encircle him, pulling him closer.

"Because this is the first time we've been together in months," America replied, his voice muffled by England's hair. He kissed his head and then nuzzled against him. "I missed you so much."

"As did I, you my love." England sighed. He felt the weight of the world leave his shoulders whenever he was with America. Time seemed to slow down during these mornings. They knew their cell phones were already loaded with e-mail alerts and voicemails from politicians and their bosses about work to do today, but right now, right here, this bed was a bubble of untouched time that encased them.

"Man, I always feel better when you're here." America pulled away from England enough to look at him. He put one arm underneath his pillow and kept the other looped around England's waist. He smiled lazily as he looked his lover over. "Like, I think my economy gets better whenever you pay a visit."

Smirking and keeping a playful tone, England asked, "Oh, is that the only reason why you enjoy having me over?"

"No!" America laughed. "No, I like that and other things!"

"Like what?" England pretended not to look curious as he ran a finger up and down America's chest. "You always list off rather bad things about me when you're talking about me. It's hard to tell what there is about me that you like…"

"Oh, you mean like the fact you're stuffy and bossy and temperamental?" England dropped his head and his hand.

"Y-yes…," he muttered.

America laughed and took England into his arms again. "Naw, those are things I love about ya, sweetheart!" He kissed his nose again, giving it a quick rub for emphasis.

England's face heated up, but he pushed away. "Stop that! You're only saying that."

"No, I mean it! I like that you challenge me." America released England, not at all surprised to see the man didn't move away. "If you were super submissive, like a servant or something, I wouldn't like it at all. I like the fact you order me around and stuff. And whenever you come over you always clean up the place after bitching me out."

England frowned at this. "Well because this place always smells like stale crisps. It's disgusting."

America let out a loud laugh; it was too early in the morning to hear him at full volume. England winced slightly, but his frown faded. "Does that mean the things you list about me that're negative, like that I'm loud and obnoxious, are things you actually like?"

"No," England replied flatly. "I really do… dislike those qualities of you."

America deflated slightly. "O-oh. Um… Well, I mean… Do you like anything that you say are negative qualities of me? Like, I know you list that I'm a kid at heart, but you like that, don't you?"

England smiled fondly. "Yes… That is quite a fine quality to have in this world."

"So then when you see me playing my games and you tell me to get up, that's you secretly liking it?" America tried eagerly.

"No," England replied flatly again. "That…really is me telling you to get up off your ass and do something."

"Oh, well what about when you tell me to stop eating? Is that you thinking, oh he's just like a kid?" America was really trying now, and England would have found it adorable had he not thought it more pathetic than anything else.

"No, love. That really is me telling you to stop eating so damn much." England pet America's head at seeing him completely crushed at this. "I'm just being honest. You tell me I should be more!"

"C'mon!" America grabbed England and shook him lightly. "Tell me! What is it you secretly like about meeee!"

"No!" England cried. He felt his cheeks heating up again, and looking at America's pleading blue eyes only made it spread to his ears. "That's not the point! Why don't I tell you something I really like about you, then?"

"Aw, we all know this," America said. "You always say that you like my butt and strong arms and-"

"Stop that!" England shoved America teasingly. "I like the fact you're secretly very serious."

Now it was America's turn to blush. He hid his face and swirled a finger on the bed sheets. "What do you mean…?"

"Well, at meetings you joke around and act like you don't pay attention, but I know you record the meetings with your mobile and take secret notes. So then, when I come home with you, I get to see you be quiet and focus."

"You like that I'm quiet?" America whispered.

England chuckled. "No all the time, but yes. I find it refreshing to hear your low voice and see that serious side. It's very sexy."

America smirked. "Yeah? Well, I don't do it all the time. It wouldn't be as special then, huh?"

"I suppose not." England laughed lowly again and kissed America's cheek. "But there, I have told you something I secretly liked. Goodness, you're such a big baby."

America's smile brightened, pushing away his shy and anxious side that had crept up on him. He kissed England, rolling atop him so he could get a better angle. England responded vigorously, slipping his hands into America's hair and then caressing down his sides. He slipped fingers underneath his shirt to touch bare skin, eliciting moans from America who pressed a knee against England's crotch.

England broke the kiss to nip at America's lower lip, but then he whispered, "Love… Darling… I have to use the loo."

America stopped instantly and then rolled off of England. He groaned irritably. "And it is that thing that I wish you didn't do."

England was laughing, but he got up to rush to the bathroom. He called back. "I might take a shower too!"

America hesitated, mulling over just what England said, and then realized what he meant. He smirked and jumped out of bed, following England into the bathroom. Their laughter drifted out into the bedroom, filling the house with love.

* * *

* * *

_Hoshiko2_ 's cents: This is a belated birthday gift for all2sees! She's a great person and I'm glad I got a chance to meet her through tumblr! Hope you liked the gift, dear. Sorry it took so long, but fluff is hard to get down pat. Haha.


End file.
